


Homecoming

by Bolontiku



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: when the boys come home after a mission you suddenly realize you are completely turned on by their uniforms.





	Homecoming

You heard the door open and shut, smiling you padded out into the living room to welcome your boys home.

You had moved in with them three months ago at the behest of your friends Wanda and Nat. They needed normalcy, an outsider that wasn't in the world of superheroes and villains.

It had been rough at first.

Steve had been easier to get along with, always open and first to speak. Bucky had been a bit more reluctant, though that quickly dissipated with your open and easy personality. You would climb all over him when he was moody poking and prodding till he came out of his shell and chuckled, both men had come to relax around you.

It had its moments, you screaming at them when they would come in with their muddy boots, they would leave a mess just to irritate you, but it worked.

You came to a halt as you laid eyes on them.

Both men looked up at you freezing in their tracks. They were covered in dirt, still in uniform, looking haggard. You sucked in your breath as heat pooled low in your belly almost immediately, your pupils dilating, face flushing.

Damned if it wasn't one of your biggest turn-ons, men in uniforms. You couldn't stifle the whimper and Steve raised an eyebrow as Bucky smirked.

“Something wrong doll?” Bucky asked voice low and dark. He nudged Steve and the blond let his eyes drift down your figure.

You could feel his eyes lighting small little flames across you everywhere they fell. Steve smirked, that was dangerous, you took one step back in your socks as his eyes slid down your bare legs and back up.

You wore short sleeping shorts and had stolen his long button up, which was open dangerously low. Your tongue darted out nervously and both men zeroed in on the action.

“That's my shirt,” Steve said watching you intensely.

You shivered, why were they doing this? It had to be illegal walking around looking like that, “It.. I uhm, found it. I can change?” You managed looking over your shoulder towards the bedroom, maybe you should go? Would they be okay doing what you were thinking of?

Steve took three long strides towards you catching his button up in one hand and meeting your eyes, “I want you to take it off now,” he demanded huskily.

You inhaled quickly, the demand making your knees weak, your brain ceasing to function as his hands caught the edge of the shirt and his hands slid under it, along the soft skin of your belly, the tough leather material of his gloves contrasting and making you shiver as your eyes closed.

You jumped as you felt another pair of hands behind you and looking over your shoulder you wondered how Bucky had come to stand behind you. “B-Bucky,” you whimpered.

“Is this okay?” He asked pressing his body against your from behind. His combat pants scratching the back of your legs, the bulge in his pants pressing up below your ass, nudging just enough to make you shiver again.

Goddamn.

They smelled of what you could only guess was possibly gun powder, sweat, and what was uniquely just them. “I uhhh,” you nodded before his mouth closed over yours devouring the whimper. You gasped as Steve’s lips closed over your pulse, tongue swiping broad stokes over it before you felt his knee between yours and you couldn't help as you ground your hips down onto his thick thigh.

Bucky chuckled as he broke the kiss with you, your eyes glazed over with lust. His hands sliding down from your hips into your shorts, you jumped as the metal slid over your heated mound, he hummed in appreciation, “all this time you flounced around us in these doll, and no underwear?” He chuckled as his metal hand slid over your clit experimentally making your hips snap forwards.

You mewled as Steve’s hands slid up your torso, he pushed the button up roughly out of his way a few buttons flying as he pulled away from your neck.

“No bra either,” he growled his hands cupping you, fingers pinching so you arched into his hands.

“So wet doll,” Bucky grumbled in your ear, fingers moving from your clit to slide into you, lips gliding along your ear till he caught it between them sucking and nibbling.

You moaned incoherently, head falling back onto his broad shoulder, both men supporting you between them. Your body on fire as they touched, kissed, and licked you.

Steve tilted your head forwards, capturing your lips with his, tongue delving into explore your mouth. You reached back to grasp onto something to hold onto and you were rewarded with a hiss as Bucky thrust into your hand.

You smirked into the kiss with Steve, as you palmed Bucky through his battle pants. He growled at you and looked up as Steve made a noise. You watched as both men look at each other before glancing at you, a small noise escaped you as they leaned forwards kissing each other hungrily.

You jerked as Bucky slid in another finger, pumping in and out of you rhythmically. You moaned riding his hand reaching down with your free hand to stroke Steve. This caused him to hiss breaking the kiss with Bucky.

Bucky’s other hand joined yours before he was unbuckling Steve’s belt the heavy cargo pants dropping to the floor quickly as both you and Bucky worked together.

Steve’s baby blue eyes darkened as both your hands shoved his boxer briefs off of him and wrapped around him, little gasps escaping him as Bucky shoved him to lean against the counter.

Bucky pulled his fingers free of you, a small whine leaving you, “shh, doll,” he murmured guiding you onto your knees in front of Steve. You forgot your complaint as you slid your lips around Steve’s large dick only able to get the head in.

Steve looked down at you eyes hooded, “s'ok doll yo-” his words cut off as he moaned. Grasping the rest of his dick in your hands you gently twisted while pumping your hands along his length. Running your tongue along the bottom of his head and flicking when you pulled back far enough to flick the pre-cum off his tip.

You felt Bucky behind you, his own pants dropping behind you before he knelt down behind you and pressed his hard on between your legs from behind.

You gasped around Steve’s dick, rocking your hips back as Bucky’s cock slid along your folds, using your slick to wet himself before pushing into you.

Steve canted his hips forwards, his head falling back, elbows on the counter holding him up as you continued to suck and lick as much of his hard length as you could. “God baby…ah, ah, ah…shiiiit!” You reveled in the noises he was making.

Bucky dragged his chin across your bare shoulder, his stubble scratching deliciously along your skin, tugging at Steve’s shirt till it was completely off. His hands came up to cup and knead at your breast, roughly pinching till your nipples hardened as he dragged his teeth along your neck and finally bit down making you moan around Steve. The vibrations caused Steve to snap his hips forwards into your mouth, the tip of his penis hitting the back of your throat causing you to gag.

Steve groaned, “ohhh baby girl! Fuuuck,” he pulled out surprised when you held onto his hips. He eyes widened in shock as you took him in as deep as you could, relaxing your throat in order to take him in deeper.

“Jesus Christ doll!” Bucky groaned watching as he thrust into you, his thrusts causing you to suck Steve in deeper. Steve dug his hands into your hair holding you still while he pulled out and fucked your mouth.

“Fuck…g-gonna…fuck, fuck, fuck…oh!” You felt tears slide down your cheeks as Steve thrust in deep, stopping as he hit the back of your throat and coming hot ropes of come coating the back of your throat before pulling out, come dripping down your chin as you swallowed what you could.

Bucky buried himself in you in earnest now. Pulling you flush against his chest, one hand lightly around your throat the other between your legs rubbing circles on your clit. You cried out as he worked you into a frenzy, your orgasm right there. “Bucky?!” You moaned turning to catch his lips with your own.

“Come for me doll,” he roughly demanded against your lips bouncing you up and down his hard length, your ass slapping on his bare thick thighs.

And you did.

Tossing your head back, your legs pressing around his hand, you clenched down on his dick orgasm blinding your vision. You faintly realized he was coming deep inside you. Hands bruising your hips as he forced them up and down milking his orgasm as much as possible, impossibly filling you with his hot semen.

You blinked as you came to. Had you honestly blacked out from your orgasm? Fuck…guess that what happened when you had sex with two super soldiers.

You realized that you were still sitting on Bucky’s lap, you shifted and a small sigh left you as he lifted you slightly his limp dick sliding out of you before he put you back in his lap.

“Guess you should wear Steve’s shirts more often doll,” Bucky’s voice rumbled in your ear.

“You both did it to keep me from yelling at you,” you mumbled sleepily.

Steve chuckled, “hmmm, maybe but I wouldn’t complain if this became a regular occurrence. Why don’t we get you cleaned up?”

“Shower with the two super soldiers? I’m not gonna complain.” You smiled as Bucky gathered you up into his arms following Steve towards the bedrooms, “y'all still gonna clean your shit up.”

Both men laughed throwing their heads back.


End file.
